Obra-Prima
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Yaoi, romance (?), lemon PWP. Alone está disposto a pintar um retrato de seu guerreiro mais fiel... História escrita para a Quinzena Lost Canvas, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.


**Título: **Obra-Prima**  
**

**Autor(a): **Lune Kuruta**  
**

**Classificação: **18 anos**  
**

**Palavras: **2358**  
**

**Personagens/Casais: **Alone (Hades)/Kagaho de Benu**  
**

**Gêneros: **Yaoi, romance (?).**  
**

**Resumo: **PWP. Alone está disposto a pintar um retrato de seu guerreiro mais fiel...**  
**

**Notas: **História escrita para a Quinzena Lost Canvas, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (fic postada na comunidade em **16/12/2012**).

*** AVISO:**Lemon (não que tenha me esmeraaado nele, mas ainda assim...). A autora prefere não fornecer avisos adicionais.

**Disclaimer:**** "**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas" é de propriedade de Shiori Teshirogi e Masami Kurumada, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota de postagem no FFN e no Nyah! (26/12/2012): **Segunda fic da série de quatro da Quinzena Lost Canvas. Depois de um gen, nada como um _lemon_ pra temperar, huahuahua XD Acho que curti escrever com esse casal, quem diria, hein? E, pra variar, mesmo upando o documento em formato ODF, o FFN encrencou com os meus itálicos. Corrigi o que vi, mas já peço desculpas caso tenha sobrado algum erro de formatação.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**OBRA-PRIMA**

Ouviu batidas à porta. Por ter avisado a Pandora que não gostaria de ser importunado, sabia que só poderia ser seu _convidado_. Sorriu de leve, mas sua voz saiu imponente e firme quando ordenou que o outro entrasse.

Viu o homem adentrar seus aposentos com a postura baixa e respeitosa, como de hábito. Kagaho se aproximou de seu senhor, que estava confortavelmente instalado em uma cadeira acolchoada, e se ajoelhou reverencioso.

- Então você veio... – A voz de Alone era mais uma constatação – Deixei claro que não havia sido uma ordem.

- Um pedido seu é sempre uma ordem, Hades-sama – A voz baixa, meio rouca.

- Está ciente dos riscos?

Kagaho estava, é claro. Não era segredo para ninguém que tudo o que Alone pintava perdia sua vida. Nenhum dos espectros teria coragem de correr esse risco, ainda que seu senhor tivesse domínio sobre os mortos e pudesse ressuscitá-los. Entretanto, o arrepio que percorrera seu corpo ao ouvir a suave voz de Alone fazer aquele singelo pedido não fora, nem de longe, de medo. Alone dissera que gostaria de pintá-lo. Kagaho se surpreendeu, mas não pôde deixar de se sentir honrado. Seu senhor desejava um retrato seu. Não sabia se era um prêmio por sua lealdade ou se mero capricho de artista, mas aquela sensação era maravilhosa.

- Minha vida pertence ao senhor, Hades-sama – Murmurou Kagaho, os olhos cinzentos voltados para Alone transmitindo sinceridade – Será uma imensa honra deixá-la em suas mãos.

Alone sorriu. A entrega de Kagaho ia além da servidão dos outros espectros e lhe causava enorme prazer. Talvez lhe desse uma sensação ainda maior de _poder _do que o fato de ser, ele mesmo, Senhor do mundo dos mortos. Vê-lo ali, a seus pés, disposto a sacrificar a vida apenas para entretê-lo em seu passatempo favorito, era realmente especial.

Mas Alone sabia que aquele momento também trazia satisfação a Kagaho. Vira em seus olhos a surpresa e a gratidão quando enunciara aquelas simples palavras – mais por teste do que propriamente por uma ordem explícita...

_Já fizeram algum retrato seu? Acho que ficaria muito bom..._

Podia ter sido um comentário despretensioso, mas era sincero. Alone devia confessar que vê-lo em ação, os músculos firmes se tensionando e a expressão dura e concentrada... era fascinante e diferente de tudo o que ele já tinha pintado até ali – crianças e animaizinhos meigos. Um espécime masculino bruto, perfeito, lapidado a suor e sangue. Algo – ou _alguém _– que realmente deveria ser eternizado.

Mas aquele traje estava atrapalhando.

- Retire sua súrplice, Kagaho – Viu o outro assentir e se levantar, despindo sua armadura obedientemente diante de si.

Viu o homem corar levemente, um pouco sem jeito. Usava apenas um tecido curto e fino em cor negra cobrindo seus quadris e parte das coxas fortes, o tronco nu. Alone mordeu levemente o lábio ante a agradável surpresa.

- Costumo usar poucas roupas para aumentar o contato com a súrplice – Justificou o espectro em um murmúrio – N-não esperava ter de despi-la... peço perdão por não estar adequadamente trajado, espero não tê-lo constrangido.

Alone sorriu com diversão. O mais velho definitivamente não entendia que aquela imagem viril daria um quadro perfeito. Os olhos claros relancearam pelo quarto, uma ideia brincando em sua mente. Havia pensado em pintá-lo sentado a uma cadeira, imponente, mas alguma coisa o impelia a fazer algo um tanto _diferente _de seu planejamento inicial...

- Venha comigo...

Atravessaram o aposento e entraram por uma porta dupla que os levou à câmara mais íntima do deus. Kagaho sentiu o rosto arder ao ver a imensa cama coberta com o mais fino cetim púrpura, um dossel negro pendendo sobre o leito.

- Algo errado?

- N-não, milorde... – Kagaho pigarreou, um tanto surpreso – É só que não me sinto digno de adentrar neste quarto, Hades-sama. Quero dizer... – Franziu ligeiramente o cenho buscando palavras, ele que não era dos mais eloquentes – Está tudo bem em...?

- Deite-se – Alone sorriu gentil, e Kagaho arregalou os olhos. Divertiu-se ao ver o espectro vasculhar o recinto iluminado por archotes com os olhos, como se buscasse por algum divã ou algum outro local em que pudesse se deitar – Na cama, Kagaho... – Acrescentou suavemente, vendo a expressão confusa se transformar em choque.

- Perdoe-me, Hades-sama... na _sua _cama?

- Por favor – Seu sorriso aumentou vendo Benu, ainda bastante constrangido, dirigir-se ao enorme leito e se deitar, desconfortável.

Kagaho mal podia acreditar que estava se deitando na cama de seu senhor, considerado o ser mais puro de toda a Terra. Encolheu-se ligeiramente e fechou os olhos com força, receoso de deixar seu cheiro pecaminoso nos lençóis da divindade de sua mais intensa devoção.

Imerso em seus receios e reflexões, assustou-se ao sentir um toque macio em seu ombro. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com Alone próximo a si, um sorriso suave.

- Por que tão tenso, Kagaho? Tem minha permissão para estar em meu leito... mais do que isso, é _meu desejo _que esteja aqui. Se permanecer tão encolhido e fechado, não poderei pintá-lo como quero... – Com delicadeza, ajudou Kagaho a se posicionar na cama de forma mais confortável e exposta. Satisfeito, colocou-se em seu lugar para pintar e olhou para seu modelo.

Kagaho se sentia estranhamente lânguido. As mãos de Alone em seu corpo quase nu tiveram um efeito curioso: seus músculos relaxaram, mas uma estranha tensão parecia tomá-lo – uma tensão diferente do que já tinha experimentado. Sua pele se arrepiava, uma eletricidade misteriosa descia por sua coluna. Sentiu o rosto arder. Respirou fundo quando Alone se afastou. Não conseguiria se mover nem que quisesse. Limitou-se a fitá-lo, entorpecido.

Um rubor delicado tomou o rosto de Alone. Aquele corpo forte, brônzeo, parecia reluzir com a iluminação ígnea do quarto, formando uma figura maravilhosa sobre os lençóis. E, não bastasse o físico viril e quase nu ali exposto, o rosto de Kagaho estava enfim sereno. Os olhos cinzentos o fitavam com enlevo, em total entrega.

Perdeu-se por um momento naqueles olhos. Aqueles orbes acinzentados eram capazes de exprimir as mais variadas emoções. Podiam cintilar de fúria e determinação, as íris se assemelhando a uma tempestade que ameaçava tragar seu oponente em raios e fogo. Apenas para ele, Alone, aqueles olhos se mostravam obedientes, nuvens que refletiam a eterna tormenta de uma alma indomável a todos, exceto a ele.

Sacudiu ligeiramente a cabeça, pondo-se a pintar o que via. Os cabelos negros e revoltos sobre os travesseiros. O queixo másculo, os traços sedutores. O peitoral largo de guerreiro, cicatrizes aqui e ali. As pernas definidas, amorenadas, os músculos tensos parecendo ganhar vida na tela.

Mordeu o lábio.

- Tire isso... – Referindo-se ao tecido negro que lhe cobria as partes íntimas. Não se importou com a voz enrouquecida – Está atrapalhando.

- Deseja-me nu, Hades-sama? – Kagaho estava surpreso, mas sua voz baixa e entorpecida mal conseguia transmitir tal inflexão. Ante a ordem de seu senhor, despiu-se obedientemente, dispensando o curto traje no chão e retomando a posição anterior.

Alone prendeu a respiração, vendo-o totalmente exposto a si. As luzes avermelhadas que bruxuleavam pelo cômodo ajudaram a disfarçar o rosto corado. Pôs-se a pincelar furiosamente a tela, concentrado, tentando afugentar as ideias nada inocentes que bailavam em sua cabeça e que incluíam fazer os absurdos mais _indecorosos _com o corpo que jazia em seu leito.

Certo. Ele, Alone, era a criatura mais pura da face da Terra, e portanto o receptáculo perfeito à alma de Hades. Todavia, não podia negar os hormônios em fúria de um rapaz saudável. E depois... por que aquelas ideias lhe tirariam a pureza? Não era aquilo uma imposição de uma religião a que Alone não mais pertencia?

Sexo não era algo natural aos humanos e até mesmo aos _deuses_?

Levantou-se de chofre, recebendo um olhar indagador de Kagaho. Aproximou-se a passos calculados do leito. O pênis de seu receptáculo humano, ainda que oculto sob o manto negro, havia respondido rapidamente à nudez perfeita de seu servo, o que dificultava um pouco sua caminhada.

O corpo estava em completa sintonia com a alma divina. Alone o desejava. _Hades _o desejava.

Kagaho sentiu os dedos gentis de Alone deslizarem por seus lábios grossos.

- Eu precisava... sabe, a textura... – A voz de Alone estava embargada de desejo, mas Kagaho não conseguia processar essa curiosa informação. Apenas se manteve em silêncio, permitindo que seu senhor explorasse seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos... depois as mãos...

Depois os lábios.

Ao sentir os lábios macios de Alone sobre os seus, Kagaho fechou instintivamente os olhos. Era a sensação mais prazerosa que havia tido em toda a sua vida de lutas e provações. Sentiu-o aprofundar o beijo, exigindo uma resposta de si, e desajeitadamente correspondeu ao gesto de seu senhor. Sentia uma necessidade louca de agarrá-lo, puxá-lo para si, e teve de se agarrar firmemente aos lençóis para não desrespeitá-lo.

Alone apartou o beijo, afastando-se e se postando em pé diante de Kagaho. Com um sorriso, despiu-se diante do espectro, a pele clara, macia e sem marcas, o membro rosado ereto se expondo em todo o seu esplendor. Kagaho ofegou, fascinado com a visão que tinha.

Era surreal. Havia sido beijado por seu deus, em seguida tinha o privilégio de vê-lo nu diante de si e de constatar que era desejado por ele. Oh, deuses, já não se importava com mais nada... se morresse depois daquele quadro, morreria em estado de graça!

Alone retornou, sobrepondo-se a ele. Kagaho já estava visivelmente excitado, o que o constrangia.

- P-perdão, Hades-sama... n-não consegui me controlar...

- Shhh... – Alone alisou o rosto de Kagaho – Está tudo bem... está perfeito assim...

- Mas...

Kagaho emitiu um gemido engasgado ao sentir a ereção de Alone roçar a sua. O rapaz definitivamente o estava provocando...

- Agora você é meu... – Alone tomou os lábios de Kagaho com fúria.

As mãos do espectro se renderam ao desejo gritante do resto de seu corpo e abandonaram os lençóis, agarrando-se sôfregas às costas macias de Alone. Naquele momento, sua mente se toldou por completo e seu Universo se resumia à enorme cama e aos dois corpos febris se esfregando sobre ela...

As ações que se seguiram pareceram apenas _flashes _de puro prazer. Os lábios de Alone por todo o seu corpo. Suas próprias mãos explorando a pele quente de seu senhor. O Senhor dos Mortos entre suas pernas, transmitindo ao corpo virginal de seu receptáculo a experiência e a perícia sexual de milênios.

Movimentos a princípio gentis, mas aos poucos ganhando intensidade. O próprio Kagaho se movendo, buscando ter Alone ainda mais dentro de si, desejando a fusão completa. A dor dando origem a um prazer jamais experimentado. Suspiros, ofegos, suor, peles se roçando, a ereção de Kagaho deliciosamente comprimida pelo abdome definido de seu deus.

O grito extasiado de Kagaho sacramentava a entrega total que jamais sonhara em conseguir, comunhão absoluta com seu senhor. O suspiro deliciado de Alone trazia à tona o desejo oculto que sentia por seu guerreiro mais leal.

Ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos, as respirações aos poucos retomando o ritmo normal, os corpos colados e quentes em busca de aconchego. Mais à vontade, Kagaho alisava os cabelos macios de Alone enquanto desfrutava da mansuetude do pós-sexo; entretanto, aos poucos começava a entender tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Havia se deitado com Hades. Como agiria a partir daquele momento? Enquanto seu corpo se rendia àquele delicioso torpor, sua mente fervilhava. Seria punido? Mas havia apenas obedecido aos desejos de seu senhor...

_Mas você se deleitou com isso_, uma voz acusadora ecoava em sua cabeça.

Céus! Havia perdido totalmente o controle! Havia maculado a pele perfeita de Hades-sama com arranhões, apertões... havia manchado o abdome de seu senhor com seu próprio prazer!

Foi retirado de seus pensamentos por uma risadinha baixa do jovem sobre si.

- Isso foi ótimo... – A voz rouca de Alone, meio preguiçosa, chegou aos ouvidos de Kagaho – Mas eu me sinto tão fraco... não estou com vontade de pintar agora...

- Irei deixá-lo descansar, Hades-sama... – A voz fraca de Kagaho saiu entrecortada. Fez menção de se desvencilhar delicadamente, mas sentiu as mãos de Alone o segurarem com inesperada firmeza.

- Você fica – Enunciou em uma ordem clara.

- Sim, Hades-sama...

- Descansemos. Mais tarde termino o quadro...

Kagaho sentiu o rosto arder.

- E... e o que fará com o quadro, meu senhor? Quero dizer...

- Ficará aqui, é claro! – Alone sorriu, deslizando um dedo pelo tórax definido – Digamos que será nosso pequeno segredo. Não quero que mais ninguém veja a obra-prima que tive entre meus lençóis...

Kagaho baixou o olhar sem saber o que dizer ante o inesperado elogio. Não era tão hábil com palavras como o era seu senhor. Alisou o rosto de Alone em mudo agradecimento e foi brindado com mais um beijo, preguiçoso e tranquilo. Permitindo-se finalmente relaxar, Kagaho adormeceu.

Alone sorria, aninhando-se no corpo maior e esperando o sono chegar. O quadro incompleto não lhe trazia preocupação ou incômodo. Na verdade, estava inspirado a fazer muitos outros quadros de seu novo amante...

Seu belo amante de olhos de tormenta.

_FIM_

* * *

**Notas adicionais:**

Pronto, gente, saiu! Desde que escrevi a fic Alone/Kagaho pro Coculto 4, fiquei com vontade de escrever a cena da pintura. Mas é, não rendeu. Enchi linguiça demais e coloquei sensualidade de menos. Um dia tento de novo –q

Ah, mas posso confessar? ADOOORO fazer o todo-poderoso Kagaho manso e obediente aos pés do Alone. Falo mesmo u.u Capaz até de voltar a escrever com eles, esse casal me atiça x.x [apanha] Espero que não tenha soado TÃO OOC assim, mas né, como é que Kagaho não se renderia às ordens e aos desejos de Hades-sama? 9.9

Falando nisso... SIM, lemon com "inversão"! Ah, gente, naquele momento não tinha como não ser! Fluiu assim. Se vocês não se incomodam em ver alguém "mais delicado" possuindo alguém maior e mais forte, entrem pro clube ;-) E eu sinceramente acho que dizer que alguém deve/não deve ser seme apenas se baseando na aparência é meio... sem base. Enfim, Alone SEME, SIM, por que não? [Desabafo off]

Um detalhe: por que não mencionei em momento algum a cor dos cabelos do Alone? Simples: não sabia se encaixaria essa fic antes ou depois de Alone "matar" Tenma e ser totalmente (ou não, cofcof!) dominado por Hades (e ganhar lindas madeixas cor de ébano). Então, imaginem os cabelos loiros ou negros, à escolha do freguês. Por isso também o chamei de "Alone" (exceto quando Kagaho falava, claro) a fic toda – afinal, Hades REALMENTE estava no controle de Alone ou estava apenas "semidesperto"? Enfim, vocês decidem.

Ah, também fiquei meio em dúvida se colocava "romance" no campo de gêneros. Sei lá, acham que existe "amor" ali? Há paixão, devotamento, entrega, mas acho que "amor" assim de primeira fica meio complicado n.n'' Coloquei só pra constar, mas vai da interpretação de cada um. Enfim...

(Gente, como tô indecisa hoje! x.x)

Espero que tenham curtido ao menos um pouquinho esse... er, PWP. _Kissus_!

**Lune Kuruta**


End file.
